fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Burza niedoskonała/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb stworzyli urządzenie wzmacniające wiatr i testują je na olbrzymich latawcach w parku. Fretka myśli, że w końcu ich przyłapie, kiedy mama wynajmuje dwóch chłopców, by sprzątali ogródek. Tymczasem Dundersztyc buduje Wodo-Zalewator, żeby oblać swoją dziewczynę z przeszłości, która go oblewała wodą, bo Heinz jej się podobał, ale która potem dała mu kosza. Burza niedoskonała (Odcinek zaczyna się w centrum handlowym, gdzie Fretka i Stefa są w sklepie z ubraniami.) Fretka: (Rozmawia z Lindą przez telefon.) Mamo, zjemy ze Stefą lunch w centrum handlowym, więc wrócę trochę później niż planowałam. (Stefa prezentuje Fretce opaskę na głowę, a Fretka pokazuje jej kciuka.) Linda: Przypuszczałam, że tak będzie. Fretka: Czy chłopcy robią już coś przyłapialskiego? Linda: Jeszcze nie. Chociaż próbują obmyślić sposób jak można na raz skorzystać z jednej miotły. Fretka: Dobra. Bądźmy w kontakcie. (Rozłączają się.) Fineasz: (Ferb stoi na miotle, a Fineasz go przesuwa.) Cześć mamo! Idziemy zaraz do parku puszczać latawce. (Ferb schodzi z miotły.) Linda: Chcecie może żeby was podwieźć? Fineasz: Miałaś mieć spotkanie z projektantkami ogrodów. (Fineasz wchodzi na miotłę.) Linda: Faktycznie, zapomniałam. Obcy - projektanci ogrodu. Obcy - ogrodnicy Fineasz: Po za tym, to wczorajsza gazeta. (Ferb pcha Fineasza na miotle.) Linda: Więc miałam rację, że mamy stanowczo za dużo radnych. (Przed domem rodziny Flynn-Fletcherów) Pierre: Witam! Jestem Pierre Opcy, jednodniowy art ogrodnik. Linda: Witam! O, a nie "opcy"? Pierre: Nie. Czyta się fonetycznie z francuska. Obcy - ogrodnicy Się czyta z francuska to Pierre: Floraine nie jest francuzem tylko holendrem. Floraine: Goed met jou. Pierre: To po holendersku "Bardzo mi miło". Linda: A dla mnie zabrzmiało to raczej zupełnie jak "Gdzie jest Pepe?". Doo be do be Doo ba x3 Pepe! (Pepe wchodzi do salonu gier, a tam wkłada pieniążek do automatu, przez co otwiera się klapa nad tunelem, do którego wchodzi. Następnie w grze przeskakuje trzy kosze na śmieci, skacze na palmę z bananami i z niej, próbując skoczyć, spada wraz z bananami do kryjówki.) Major Monogram: A Agencie P! Dzięki zdjęciom w sieci miejskich kamer wiemy, że Dusiek konstruuje coś ogromnego. (Pepe wyrzuca banana z gry.) Nie wiemy jeszcze co to może być. Carl: Majorze, właśnie spojrzałem przez okno na jego budynek i ten dziwny przedmiot to po prostu wiadro. Major Monogram: Carl, dlaczego od razu nie wejdzieliśmy przez to okno? Carl: Nie wiem Majorze. Major Monogram: Motyla noga, Carl! Nie możemy tak marnować budżetu. Do rzeczy Agencie P, udaj się na miejsce i sprawdź co on chce zrobić z tym wielkim wiadrem. (Pepe wychodzi.) Carl: Poszedł? Major Mongram: Tak, jedziemy do Las Vegas. (W parku) Buford: (Przynosi latawiec, który wygląda jak statek.) Ej, Baljeet! Popatrz tylko. To latawiec, ale wygląda zupełnie jak statek piracki. Baljeet: Bardzo ładny latawiec. A czy widziałeś mój? (Wchodzi na drabinę i zakłada wąsa smokowi z odcinka "Dynastia Dunów".) Buford: Rany! A czy to ogromne coś w ogóle wzbije się w powietrze? Baljeet: Powinno dzięki Fineaszemu wzmacniaczowi wiatru. Izabela: (Stoi na drabinie z Fineaszem obok wynalazku.) A w sumie, to jak to działa? Fineasz: Najpierw trzeba delikatnie dmuchnąć do otworu zasysacza. (Chłopak do niego dmucha.) Następnie powietrze jest zgładzone gwałtownie ciepłym gazokiem, zimne powietrze jest potem znowu podgrzewane, a na sam koniec trafia na olbrzymi palnik. Wtedy przyśpieszając zasysacza jeszcze więcej powietrza i w efekcie wylatuje wykumowany podmuch. (Z wynalazku leci podmuch i trafia w ptaka.) Izabela: Ale to był tylko jeden podmuch. Jak latawce mają się unieść? Fineasz: Irving zgłosił się na ochotnika, by dmuchać cały czas do zasysacza. Irving: (Wchodzi na drabinę.) Od samego rana jem miętę. No wiecie, żeby wiatr był świeży. Izabela: To faktycznie świetny pomysł. Irving: Nie robię tego tylko dla ciebie. (Linda prowadzi ogrodników do ogródka.) Linda: Oto nasz ogród! Chciałabym tu coś ładnego. Z resztą dobrze wiecie co robić, jesteście projektantkami ogrodów. Floraine: She's right about that. (pl. Jak najbardziej) Pierre: Jesteśmy art ogrodnikami. (Wyjmuje drzwi od samochodu.) Czy jeszcze raz mam pani pokazać szyfr? Opcy - ogr... Linda: Nie! Nie! W razie potrzeby będę w kuchni. (Wychodzi.) Floraine: One - nil. (pl. Jeden - zero.) Pierre: Nie, nie dostaniemy żadnej zaliczki. (W parku wszyscy są na latawcach.) Fineasz: Wszystkie latawce gotowe? Izabela: Gotowe! Baljeet: Gotowy! Buford: Gotowy! Fineasz: Dobra Irving, możesz dmuchać! Irving: Zrozumiałem! (Irving zaczyna dmuchać, a latawce unoszą się do góry.) (Piosenka: Quirky Worky Song) Izabela: To działa! Buford: (Jest na statku pirackim.) Ooo! Leci miętą. Stawać żaby szczury lądowe! Baljeet: (Jest na smoku.) O rany! Wyglądasz jak prawdziwy pirat. Buford: To jeszcze nic. Popatrz na to! Ognia! (Rzuca kulami z statku na Baljeeta.) Baljeet: Auł! Auł! Auł! Auł! Izabela: (Jest na koniku.) Ej, Fineasz! Patrz na mnie! Skaczę nad chmurami! (Skacze nad chmurami.) Fineasz: (Jest na robocie.) Genialnie, Izabelo! Patrz na to! (Jego robot zamienia się w samochód.) Jestem w samochodzie. (Ferb jest na pterodaktynie, zjada ptaka, a zielonowłosy wypuszcza go rękami.) (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: (Patrzy przez lornetkę.) Życzę miłej zabawy na spotkanko drogie panie. Już niedługo Grulindo przekonasz się co to piekł... Pepe Pan Dziobak?! A, zanim zapomnę mam dla ciebie niewielki skromny prezencik. (Pepe otwiera pozytywkę i jest w pułapce.) Nabrałeś się na starą jak świat sztuczkę ze sprężyną ukrytą w pozytywce. No co? Naprawdę jest taka stara. Mówię serio. Pewnie zachodzisz w głowę dlaczego obserwuję to przyjęcie w parku. Dobra, może nie zachodzisz, ale tak czy siak ci wyjaśnię. (Retrospekcja; mały Heinz bawi się brukwią jako auto i mówi: "Brum, brum".) Dundersztyc (narrator): Wszystko zaczęło się w Drusselsteinie, gdy byłem jeszcze dzieckiem. Miałem wredną koleżankę - Grulindę. Codziennie wylewała na mnie wiadra wody. (Grulinda go oblała wodą i się śmieje.) Gdziekolwiek bym nie był. (Dundersztyc się myje, a dziewczyna go oblała wodą śmiejąc się.) Czego bym nie robił. (Dun stoi jako krasnal, a ona oblała go wodą śmiejąc się.) Mały Heinz: Przestań mnie oblewać wodą! Pan Dundersztyc: Don't Move! (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Ale jakimś szczęśliwym rządzeniem losu przeprowadziła się do Danville. (Pokazuje mu kobietę w gazecie.) Widzisz? "Grulinda Boubenweir zamieszka w Danville. Przyjęcie z tej okazji odbywa się w parku." Właśnie się zaczęło. Nie wiem w jaki sposób to zdjęcie tak szybko trafiło do gazet. Pewnie próbują konkurować z Internetem. Koniec tych dyskrecji. (Wchodzą na platformę.) Dziś nareszcie będę mógł się zemścić z tym czymś. Wodo-Zalewator! Teraz przelecę nad tym jej przyjątkiem i zaleję ją hekto litrami upokorzenia! Co? A myślisz pewnie, że to żałosne, że tak długo żywiłem tę urazę. To wcale nie jest żałosne. Nie jest. To zło w samo sobie. Nie jestem żałosny. (W ogródku) Linda: (Przychodzi z szklankami lemoniady.) Panowie, z przyjemnością zobaczę co... (Spada jej szklanka lemoniady i słychać miauczenie kota.) Co to jest?! Pierre: Cóż, nie jest jeszcze gotowe, ale to uchwycenie nawadnego świata przedmiejskiego ogródka w naturalnym, letnim, suchym środowisku. Wiadro, z którego wylewają się kaktusy, wiadro wiciokrzewu, uchwyt dzikiej trawy, a zamiast wody - pustynne kaktusy. Linda: To jest... to... Yyyyyy! (Ze wściekłości wchodzi do domu.) Floraine: I don't think she likes it. (pl. Chyba się jej nie podoba.) Pierre: Bez paniki. Wielkiej sztuki nikt nigdy z początku nie rozumie. (W salonie dzwoni telefon, a Linda go odbiera.) Linda: Halo?! Fretka: Mamo, czy mogłabyś zajrzeć do mojej szafy i sprawdzić czy... Linda: Fretka, ja... zadzwoń do mnie za kilka minut. Nie panuję teraz trochę nad sobą. Fretka: Co się stało? Linda: Opcy zrobili w ogródku bałagan. Zryli pół trawnika, na środku rośnie jakieś wiadro i góra kaktusów. Jestem zła. Muszę kończyć. (Rozłączają się.) (W centrum handlowym) Stefa: Fretka, co jest? Fretka: To przez chłopców. Dali plamę. (Upada na ziemię.) (Piosenka: Przyłapanka dnia.) Fretka: Aż nie chce mi się wierzyć, Że nadszedł ten dzień. Ktoś wreszcie ich nakrył Wrzucę to na bloga, więc Wiem, że rację miałam Mej Victorii to czas Moich braci czeka dzisiaj przyłapanka dnia! Przyłapanka dnia, Całe miasto już wie. Braciszkowie wpadli Więc się cieszę za trzech. Oto nowy dzień, wyborny humor dziś mam! I aż krzyczeć mi się chce, że dziś mamy przyłapankę dnia! (Dundersztyc i Pepe lecą platformą do parku.) Dundersztyc: Już za kilka chwil będziemy nad przyjęciem Grulindy. A wtedy się na niej mokro zemszczę. O, całkiem mocno wieje. Jak tak dalej pójdzie zabraknie mi wody, żeby ją oblać. (Pepe wpada na pomysł i strzęsie wiadrem, by wylewać wodę.) Co? Też to słyszałeś? Irving: (Dmucha do wynalazku, a krople wody spadły na Irvinga i też weszły do wynalazku.) O oł. (Z wynalazka wylewa się dużo wody tworząc chmury wraz z deszczem.) Baljeet: Aaa! Izabela: Zaczyna lekko padać. Buford: Lekko? Fineasz: (Jest w samochodzie z Ferbem i Izabelą.) Chyba lepiej wylądujmy. Buford: (Jest na statku wraz z Baljeetem.) Baljeet, zapamiętaj kapitan zawsze idzie na dno z okrętem. (Daje chłopakowi kapelusz piracki.) Baljeet: O rany! Awansowałem! (Buford wyskakuje z latawca.) Ej! (Wszyscy trzymają się sznurków latawców i schodzą na ziemię.) (Na platformie) Dundersztyc: Co to za hałas? (Woda dotyka platformy, a Heinz skacze na lotki.) Co to u licha? Wylewałeś moją wodę? Oby to wiadro nie było puste. (Bierze drabinę i daje ją na wiadro.) (W ogródku) Pierre: Dobrze, Lindo. Wiem, że to ci się spodoba. Oto nasze koło nawadniania. Każde pole odpowiada innej części ogrodu. (Kręci kołem.) To wiercezenie kaprysów przyrody, w której żyjemy. Podlewane roślinki rosną, nie podlewane usychają. Linda: To jest idiotyczne. Nie chcę mieć ogrodu pełnego uchniętych roślin! Floraine: I've got water in my boots. (pl. Mam wodę w kaloszach.) Linda: Co on powiedział? Pierre: Powiedział: "To kwestia gustu!" Raczej. (Na platformie) Dundersztyc: (Stoi na drabinie.) Ej, co ty wyprawia... Auł! (Pepe dotyka lotek, a doktor spada do wiadra.) Uważaj na lotki! (Wiadro spada na ziemię, ale wcześniej Dundersztyc z niego wychodzi. Wiadro spada na wynalazek, z wynalazku wylewa się woda do góry, Dun patrzy, a woda go bierze do góry, Heinz spada na ziemię, a Pepe uwalnia się z pułapki i skacze do niego używając spadochronu. Łapie tylko jego but, Dundersztyc spada na drzewo i z niego pojawia się na przyjęciu Grulindy.) A to ty! Prawie wylałem ogromne wiadro wody na ciebie i to twoje przyjęcie, ale potem wstrącił się ten dziobak i się jakoś... Ale jeszcze się kiedyś dopadnę! Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na mokro, Grulindo! Koleżanka Grulindy: Grulinda stoi tam koleś. Dundersztyc: O, więc ty nie... (Obraca się do ładnej Grulindy.) Słuchaj Gruuuuuuu.... Grulinda: Chwila! Czy to... Ej, zaraz! Momencik! (Zakłada okulary.) Mokra Pupcia Heinz Dundersztyc! Tak, to ty! Dundersztyc: Zmieniłaś się. Byłaś taka bardzo, no wiesz. Jak to delikatnie powiedzieć? No wiesz, taka jak ona - brzydka! Koleżanka Grulindy: No to masz jednego wroga więcej. Dundersztyc: Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taka miła? Grulinda: Miła? Chyba nierozumiem. Dundersztyc: Dręczyłaś mnie przez całą podstawówkę i... Grulinda: (Śmieje się.) Oblewałam cię wodą, bo mi się podobałeś. Dundersztyc: Serio? Więc, więc chyba bardzo ci się podobałem, bo wylałaś na mnie strasznie dużo wody. (W centrum handlowym) Fretka: Mam czas, by bawić się (Przez tę dzisiejszą przyłapankę!) Życie jak cukier jest! (Przez tę dzisiejszą przyłapankę!) Brzmi to banalnie, wiem Ale dziś mamy przyłapankę dnia! Fretka: Chwila! Co ja wyprawiam? Stefa, zdejmij mnie z tego czegoś. Muszę zobaczyć co zrobili chłopcy. (W ogródku) Pierre: Dzielnie symbolizują codzienne trudy bycia matką, a różowy kaszmir to symbol radości posiadania dzieci. Linda: To jest najbardziej cudna i urocza rzecz jaką w życiu widziałam. (Wychodzi do domu.) Pierre: Najbardziej cudna i urocza? Ona sobie z nas kpi! Floraine: No, I think she really likes it. (pl. Nie, myślę, że się jej podoba) (W parku) Grulinda: Cudownie cię zobaczyć po tych wszystkich latach. Wspaniale wyglądasz! Chodź no tu moja mokra pupcio. (Przytula go.) Dundersztyc: O, teraz mnie przytulasz? To trochę... Grulinda: Fuj! Czemu jesteś cały mokry? Dundersztyc: Śmieszna sprawa. Latałem nad twoim przyjęciem wielkim wiadrem pełnym wody, ale dziobak mnie uderzył i... Grulinda: Dlaczego latałeś nad moim przyjęciem wielkim wiadrem wody? Koleżanka Grulindy: Chciał się zemścić i je na ciebie rzucić. Dundersztyc: Teraz to ty masz wroga więcej. Grulinda: Zemścić? Za co? Dundersztyc: No wiesz, wylewałaś na mnie sporo wody gdy byliśmy mali i wtedy... Grulinda: Miałam 8 lat! Żywiłeś tę żałosną urazę przez tyle lat?! Dundersztyc: Nie, nie, nie! Bo... Nie jest żałosna, już wcześniej tłumaczyłem to temu dziobakowi. Nie jest żałosna tylko... Grulinda: (Bierze od koleżanki kubek z wodą.) Więc bardzo proszę! Znowu cię obleję wodą. (Oblewa go wodą i kubek na niego wyrzuca, kobieta odchodzi z koleżanką.) Dundersztyc: (Przychodzi do niego Pepe.) Czekaj! Oddałaś mi za tą zemstę czy nadal mnie lubisz? (Wylewa na niego wodę.) (Do Pepe.) Tak, odegrała się za zemstę. (Wyrzuca na niego kubek.) (W domu) Fretka: Mamo, co chłopcy zrobili w ogródku? Jak mają przechlapane? Linda: Cóż, miałam ich za najgorszych projektanków ogrodów, ale zmieniłam zdanie. Fretka: Projektanków? Linda: Tak, chodź. Pokazę ci. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Myślę, że fotel można zamontować tutaj. Fretka: Tam są mamo! Pokaz mi co zrobili. Fineasz: Co zrobił, co? Linda: Chwila! Moment! Gdzie wszystko zniknęło? Fretka: Ha, ha. Linda: Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Fretka: Bardzo śmieszne, mamo. Linda: Przez sekundą wszystko tu jeszcze było. (Pierre i Floraine odjeżdzają od Lindy.) Pierre: Nigdy w życiu jeszcze nikt mnie tak nie obraził! Powiedziała: "cudna i urocza"! Floraine: My feet hurt and they are wet. (pl. Bolą mnie stopy i wciąż są mokre.) Pierre: Przy okazji Floraine nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz. Floraine: Wolałbyś bym mówił po twojemu? Pierre: Skoro możesz to chętnie. Napisy końcowe Fretka: Aż nie chce mi się wierzyć, Że nadszedł ten dzień. Ktoś wreszcie ich nakrył Wrzucę to na bloga, więc Wiem, że rację miałam Mej Victorii to czas Moich braci czeka dzisiaj przyłapanka dnia! Przyłapanka dnia, Całe miasto już wie. Braciszkowie wpadli Więc się cieszę za trzech. Oto nowy dzień, wyborny humor dziś mam! I aż krzyczeć mi się chce, że dziś mamy przyłapankę dnia! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 4